Mediodía
by MsFernandaCriss
Summary: En Amanecer, la boda de Bella y Edward, algo inesperado, la venganza y muerte de Irina, el descubrimiendo de una nueva raza... 8 años despues...
1. Despedida

Renesmee/Jacob M

Hola, bueno… ya se escribir fanfics, pero soy nueva escribiendo fanfics sobre Twilight, y este es el primero que escribo sobre esta maravillosa saga. Yo le puse de nombre Noon, pero creo que su nombre en español seria Mediodia.

Ya llevo trabajando con este fanfic algo de tiempo, 3 meses, para ser exactos, y me he esforzado mucho. Ojala les guste.

**La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

**Mediodía (Noon)**

Sinopsis:

En Amanecer, la boda de Bella y Edward, algo inesperado, la venganza y muerte de Irina, el descubrimiendo de una nueva raza... 8 años despues...  
Los Cullen se mudan a Juneau, e ingresan a la High School de Juneau. Todo parece estar bien. Pero en esa tranquila ciudad, vive un ser sediento de venganza, y no viene solo...  
"No confies en nadie. No sabes si estas a salvo o al borde de la muerte. Tu mejor amigo puede ser tu peor enemigo, y el amor puede ser la peor arma suicida".

**Capitulo 1: Despedida**

Esa era la ultima vez que estaba en la casa de Charlie.  
_Adios, nena, te voy a extrañar_ le decia Charlie a Bella.  
_Ay, papá, ¿estas llorando?_ dijo Bella.  
_No, solo que... ya te estoy extrañando_ dijo.  
Me senté en el sofa, a esperar que dejaran de decir cuanto se iban a extrañar.  
_Adios, Edward_ dijo Charlie.  
_Adios, Charlie_ dijo Edward.  
_Las cuidas bien, espero poder visitarlos algun dia.  
Charlie se acerco a mi.  
_Adios, Nessie, te extrañare_ dijo.  
_Adios, Charlie_ dije.  
Subimos al Volvo y fuimos a la casa a terminar de empacar.

Ya habia guardado todo, solo faltaban unas cuantas cosas, pero eso lo guardaria en mi mochila.  
Agarré mi celular y marque el numero.  
_¿Hola?_ dijo.  
_¡Hola! Nos vamos hoy, y queria despedirme de ti_ dije.  
_Bueno, llegare pronto.  
_Bueno, nos vemos_ le dije, y colgue.  
Me senté en el piso a esperar a que llegara.  
Escuche 4 golpes en la ventana.  
_Pasa, Jake_ dije.  
_Hola, ¿remodelaron tu habitacion?_ dijo, en tono de broma.  
Mi habitacion estaba vacia, solo estaba mi mochila.  
_Ja, ja_ dije.  
_Y, ¿a donde quieres ir?  
_¿Para que?  
_Mi Nessie se va, tenemos que ir a algun lugar especial, para que recuerdes Washington.  
_¿Vamos a La Push?  
_Si quieres ir, iremos.  
_Le voy a preguntar a mis padres.  
Salimos de mi habitacion, hacia la de ellos.  
Toque la puerta, que estaba cerrada con llave.  
_¿Si?_ dijeron los dos.  
_Yo... solo queria preguntarles si puedo ir a...  
_Si, llevate el Volvo_ dijo Edward.  
Caminé hacia el garage, y Jacob me siguio.  
Me senté en el asiento del conductor.  
En un par de ocasiones habia conducido con el Volvo, pero Edward no lo sabia.  
Encendi el estereo, y aparecio una cancion de Debussy.  
Saque el CD y puse uno con musica de Rock.  
_¿Sabes? Te extrañare mucho cuando te vayas_ dijo.  
_Yo tambien, Jake_ dije.  
Estacione el Volvo y caminé hacia la playa.  
Jacob me empujo hacia el agua.  
_¡Jake!_ le dije.  
_Lo siento.  
_Ayudame a salir.  
Extendi mi mano, y cuando el la agarró, intenté jalarlo hacia el agua.  
_Ja, ja_ dijo.  
Suspiré.  
_Te lo hago mas fácil_ dijo, metiendose al agua.  
Empeze a temblar, el agua estaba muy fria, y era diciembre.  
_Tienes razon_ dijo.  
Salimos del agua, pero no habia con que secarse.  
_¿Tienes frio?_ pregunto Jacob.  
_Si, demasiado.  
El me abrazó, y eso hizo que se me quitara el frio.  
_Gracias, supongo.  
_De nada, supongo.  
Volvimos a la casa, donde ya estaba todo listo para que nos fueramos.  
_¿Nessie? ¿a donde fuiste?_ dijo Rosalie.  
_A La Push_ dije.  
Rosalie volteo hacia Edward, que se tocaba la cabeza con la mano.  
_¿Le prestaste tu Volvo a Nessie?_ dijo Rosalie, con voz furiosa.  
El asintió.  
_Rose_ dijo Emmett.  
Rosalie agarró mi brazo y me llevo hasta donde estaba Carlisle.  
_Jake... _ dije, cuando Rosalie empezo a caminar.  
El ya se habia ido.  
_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Carlisle.  
_Revisa si Nessie tiene gripa_ dijo.  
Deje que me revisaran, y no tenia nada.  
_Rose, estoy bien_ le dije.  
Rosalie asintió.  
_Ve por tus cosas, ya nos vamos.  
_¿Tan pronto?  
_Si.

Por favor, comenta si te gusto, o si no, que le falta, o que te gustaría ver en los próximos capitulos.

De nuevo, gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Juneau

Hace dos días, publique el primer capitulo, pero el segundo ya lo tenia escrito, asi que lo publico de una vez.

Muchas gracias por mis primeras 2 reviews, les agradesco sus comentarios, y gracias por leer el primer capitulo, aquí dejo el segundo.

**Mediodía (Noon)**

Sinopsis:

En Amanecer, la boda de Bella y Edward, algo inesperado, la venganza y muerte de Irina, el descubrimiendo de una nueva raza... 8 años despues...  
Los Cullen se mudan a Juneau, e ingresan a la High School de Juneau. Todo parece estar bien. Pero en esa tranquila ciudad, vive un ser sediento de venganza, y no viene solo...  
"No confies en nadie. No sabes si estas a salvo o al borde de la muerte. Tu mejor amigo puede ser tu peor enemigo, y el amor puede ser la peor arma suicida".

**Capitulo 2: Juneau**

Capitulo 2: Juneau

Estabamos en la carretera, tal vez en Canadá.  
Las montañas tenían nieve en su cima, y no había ningún auto en la carretera, solo el Volvo y el Jeep, que venían detrás de nosotros.  
Los demás ya habían llegado a Juneau.  
Debía llamar a Jake, para despedirme formalmente de el.  
No había señal.  
Estúpido celular.  
_ ¿Pasa algo Nessie?_ preguntó Edward.  
_No, nada_ dije.  
Me dedique a escuchar música hasta que fuera de noche.  
El Volvo y el Jeep se detuvieron un par de veces por gasolina.  
Ya era de noche.  
Los beneficios de ir en el asiento trasero, es que cuando quieras dormir, puedes acostarte ahí.  
Saque una almohada de mi mochila, y mi suéter.  
Cerré los ojos y me dormí.  
Me acordé de Jacob  
Lo extrañaría de verdad.  
Pero ¿acaso la imprimación tenia cura?

El parecía que no iba a extrañarme, aunque dijera lo contrario.  
Pero... ¿por que me preocupaba?  
El ha sido siempre como un hermano mayor para mi.  
Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jake.  
¿O tal vez había algo más?  
Nunca entendí muy bien eso de la imprimación.  
Sabia lo que el sentía o podría sentir por mi, pero no sabía en realidad lo que yo sentía por el.  
Sabia que lo quería, pero no sabía que tanto.  
¿O tal vez si?  
Pero no podía saberlo, por que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver.  
La luz del día me despertó.  
Estábamos cerca de una ciudad.  
Observé mi celular, y ya había señal.  
Marque el numero, y contestaron rápidamente.  
Me apareció que el teléfono de Jacob estaba apagado. O sin señal.  
Rayos.  
_¿No, Nessie?_ preguntó Edward.  
_¿Eh?_ dije, automáticamente.  
_Te pregunté que si te gustaría que viniéramos a Forks en Verano, y tal vez algún día podamos ir a Phoenix a visitar a Reneé _ dijo.  
_Si, genial_ dije.  
Ellos siguieron platicando en susurros.  
Al fin, llegamos a Juneau  
Atravesamos la ciudad, y llegamos al bosque, y el Volvo se detuvo frente a una casa enorme.  
Era el doble del tamaño de nuestra casa grande en Forks.  
Ahí estaban Jasper y Alice en la entrada.  
_Hola, chicos_ dijo Alice.  
Asentí y entre a la casa.  
Estaba muy bien decorada.

Los sillones de piel eran color crema, y había una mesa de cristal en el centro, con un florero que tenia varias flores de muchos colores.  
Y muchos cuadros.  
Y una alfombra que combinaba con el lugar.  
_Oh, que... linda casa_ dije.  
_Y no han visto las habitaciones_ dijo Alice.  
Oh, oh.  
Eso significa... nuevo closet. Elegido por Alice.  
La verdad, yo no era como mi madre, a mi si me gustaba la ropa de moda, pero Alice exageraba "a veces".  
_Eso es cierto_ dijo Edward.  
Ella nos hizo una mueca.  
_Ja, ja_ dijo.  
Subimos dos pisos por las escaleras, hasta que nos detuvimos y caminamos por el pasillo.  
Llegamos a una habitación, que tenia la puerta azul.  
Alice abrió la puerta  
En el interior, había una gran cama con sabanas color crema, y varios muebles.  
_Edward, Bella_ dijo.  
Ellos entraron a la habitación.  
Alice me agarró del brazo y cerró la puerta.  
_Te va a encantar tu habitación, entre Rose, Esme y yo escogimos los muebles, y la ropa del closet_ dijo.  
Llegamos hasta una puerta color rosa claro, que tenía pintada en un rosa más oscuro la palabra: Renesmee. Genial.  
Abrí la puerta, y salio algo blanco y pequeño de ahí, y se aferró a mi pierna.  
_¿Que es esto?_ le pregunté a Alice.  
_Es una gatita, la encontramos en una tienda de Vancouver, y pensamos que te gustaría una mascota_ dijo Alice_. Y Esme no tiene nada en contra de los animales, y a Rose le causo gracia que eligiéramos un gato como tu mascota.

Imaginé las razones.  
Agarré la pequeña bola de pelos y la observé.  
Su pelo era muy suavecito, y sus ojos eran verdes.  
_Que hermosa, te llamare Nina_ dije, frotando mi nariz con la pequeña nariz rosada de mi nueva mascota.  
_No has visto tu habitación, Nessie_ dijo.

Alcé la vista y contemple lo que habían hecho tía Rose, tía Alice y abue Esme.  
Toda la habitación tenía tonos color rosa.  
Tenía demasiados accesorios y cosas electrónicas.  
Voltee hacia Alice, pero ya se había ido.  
Me dedique a investigar por los cajones de los muebles.  
Estaban llenos de accesorios y cosas que jamás me servirían.  
Hasta que encontré un álbum de fotos.  
Lo abrí.  
La primera foto era de una pequeña bebe en los brazos de Rosalie.  
La pequeña tenia la piel blanca, toda excepto sus mejillas, que eran rojas.  
Sus rizos eran color bronce y sus ojos color chocolate.  
Todas las fotos eran de la misma niña, pero con diferente ropa, y mas grande.  
Hasta que llegue a la ultima foto.  
Era la misma niña, solo que mayor, y junto a un joven, con la playa de fondo.  
Jake y Nessie.  
Esa foto era de hace una semana.  
Nina frotó su cabecita contra mi brazo.  
Agarré mi celular.  
Marque de nuevo el número.  
Alguien contestó.  
_ ¿Hola?_ dijo.  
_Hola, Jake_ dije.  
_ ¿Nessie?  
_Si.  
_ ¿Que pasa?  
_Quería disculparme por lo que pasó.  
_No, fue culpa mía, yo tenía que irme.  
_ ¿Si? ¿Por qué?  
_Es un secreto.  
_Ah.  
_Lo siento, tengo que colgar, nos vemos.  
_ ¿Nos vemos?  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
¿Que pasara con Jacob? ¿Por que me colgó?  
El nunca me había colgado, siempre era yo la que tenía que colgar.  
Y si... ¿el ya no me quiere?  
La idea me estremeció.  
No. Jake me quería y siempre me iba a querer.  
Acaricie la cabecita de Nina.  
El no podía dejar de quererme. No.  
Oh. ¿Acaso sería tan egoísta que no dejaría a Jacob tener su propia vida?  
Yo era una criatura malvada y egoísta. Esa es mi naturaleza.  
Niña rica, malvada y egoísta. Genial.

_De nuevo, gracias por leerlo._

_Y opinen si les gusto, si le falta algo, que quieren que pase en el próximo capitulo. Su opinión es importante y ayudara a que cada capitulo sea mejor. _

_El próximo capitulo lo pondré en una semana. Cada semana pondré un capitulo nuevo, o si puedo, antes :)_


	3. La sorpresa

_Lamento haberme tardado mas de una semana, es que como mi MS Word no funcionaba (despues de varios intentos), tuve que usar el bloc de notas :)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: La sorpresa**

Mi primer dia de clases.  
Desperté gracias a mi celular  
Alguien me habia llamado 20 veces. Jacob?  
Le di de comer a Nina, y luego me d un ba o.  
Abr las puertas de mi enorme closet. No lo podia creer. Era mas grande que mi habitacion.  
Alice.  
Busque entre toda esa ropa, algo que pudiera usar para ir a la escuela.  
Escog una blusa color rosa, unos pantalones de mezclilla, un sueter rosa y unas botas.  
Recog mi cabello en una cola de caballo, y me puse mis guantes.  
Sal de mi habitacion, y camin hacia el garage.  
Ahi estaban Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Bella.  
_ Que pasa?_ pregunt .  
_ No quieres desayunar antes?_ pregunt Rosalie.  
_No tengo hambre_ dije.  
Rosalie asinti .  
Edward y Bella caminaron hasta el fondo del garage, donde estaba un auto cubierto por una especie de pl stico color gris.  
_ Que es eso?_ pregunt .  
_Esto es un regalo para ti_ dijo Alice.  
Le quit el pl stico, y ahi estaba un Mustang GT convertible nuevo.  
_ Eso... es... para... mi?_ dije, sorprendida.  
_Si_ dijo Bella.  
Sub a mi Mustang, y los demas subieron a sus autos.  
El Volvo fue el que sali primero del garage.  
Mi auto fue el ultimo.  
Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, todos voltearon a ver aquel grupo de autos deportivos.  
Cuando baj de mi auto, un grupo de estudiantes se acercaron a mi, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
_Hola, eres Nessie Cullen, cierto?_ dijo una chica.  
_Si, soy yo_ dije.  
_Hola, yo soy Allyson, y ellos son Leila, Jason, Susan, Magie, Zack, Summer y Joe_ dijo, se alando a sus compa eros.  
_Hola_ dije.  
_Queriamos invitarte a la fiesta de bienvenida, a ti y a tu... familia_ dijo Susan.  
_Gracias_ dije, alejandome de ellos.  
Se supone que los vampiros asustaban a los humanos. Pero no se aplicaba lo mismo con los mestizos.  
Edward se acerc a mi.  
_Aqui, o cerca de un humano, somos los Cullen, hijos de un doctor ingl s... Tu y yo somos gemelos aqui, al igual que Jasper y Rose, Emmett y Alice son nuestros hermanos adoptivos, y Bella es sobrina de Esme.  
Asent .  
_Si hubiera un caso extremo en el que pierdas el control, solo piensa en ello, lo mas fuerte que puedas, e intenta salir de ese lugar_ dijo Edward.  
_Si_ dije.  
Camin hacia mi primera clase. Matematicas.  
Me sent cerca de Zack, el amigo de Allyson.  
_Hola, bonita_ dijo Zack.  
_Hola.  
_Me preguntaba si querias ir al cine y.  
_No, gracias.  
El se quedo un poco molesto, asi que lo ignor el resto de la clase.

El dia se pas demasiado r pido.  
Conduc mi Mustang hasta llegar a la casa, donde lo met en el garage.  
Al llegar, Rosalie y Alice aparecieron en la puerta que conducia desde el garage hasta la casa.  
_Hola_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
_ Que?_ pregunt .  
_Bueno, es que... que te lo explique... Edward_ dijo Alice.  
Edward se acerco a nosotras.  
_Es que, tenemos nuevas mascotas_ dijo en tono de broma.  
Y detras de el aparecieron los chicos de la manada de Jacob, y detras de ellos, Claire.  
Me quede en shock.  
_Hola_ dijo Leah.  
Segui en estado de shock.  
Leah se acerc a mi, arrugando la nariz.  
_ Leah!_ dije, y corr a abrazar a mi amiga.  
_Nessie_ dijo.  
_ Cuanto tiempo! Te extra mucho.  
_Yo tambien, Ness, Forks no es lo mismo sin ti.  
_Solo estuviste en Forks un dia sin mi, no puede ser que me hayan extra ado tanto.  
_Si, te extra amos.  
_Hay que ir de compras, amiga.  
_Si, me gustaria conocer Alaska.  
Ella suspiró .  
_Y ya viste quien est detras de mi?  
_ Jake!  
La solté , y Voltee hacia Jacob.

Me ruboricé y mi corazón latia mas rápido que lo normal.  
_Hola, Nessie_ dijo.  
_Hola, Jacob_ dije.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Nota: Si ven que faltan algunas letras, es culpa del Bloc de Notas._


	4. Promesa

_Ahora si es definitivo! _

_Todos los viernes va a estar un nuevo capítulo de Mediodía (Noon) :D_

Capitulo 4: Promesa

¿Jacob? ¿Que hacia Jacob aqui?  
Eso explicaba todo.  
Desde la llamada, hasta cuando me colgó.  
Se me hacia ilogico todo lo que llegué a pensar.  
Niña boba, caprichosa y egoista.  
_Recuerda la promesa_ dijo Edward.  
Jacob suspiró.  
_Nessie, ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo Jacob.  
_Si, tenemos mucho de que hablar_ dije.  
Claire se acercó a nosotros, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
_Hola, Nessie_ dijo.  
_¡Claire! ¿que te parecio el viaje?_ pregunté.  
_Super_ dijo.  
_Genial_ dije.  
Claire tenia 11 años y era una niña muy linda, alegre y optimista.  
Quil se acercó a Claire y los dos se fueron a la cocina.  
Que tiernos.  
Quil solo tendria que esperar algunos años mas.  
Oh. Al fin comprendí. Sabia de que queria hablar Jacob.  
Agarré la mano de Jacob, y lo llevé hasta el garage. Ahi hablariamos.

_ ¿Que? ¿Vinimos hasta acá por que querias enseñarme tu Mustang?_ dijo, en tono de broma.  
_¿No querias hablar?_ pregunté, con voz suave.  
El acarició mi mejilla con una mano.  
_Ah, claro_ dijo.  
_Y... ¿bien?  
Suspiró.  
_Pues... queria decirte que... que me quedo en Juneau_ dijo Jacob.  
Sabia que eso no era lo que queria decirme, pero fingí alegrarme.  
_Oh ¿en serio? Es genial, Jake_ dije.  
_¿Si?_ dijo.  
_Y ¿vas a ir a la escuela con nosotros?  
_Si.  
_¿Crees que podrás reponerte? Puedo ayudarte a estudiar_ me ofrecí.  
_¿En qué grado van?  
_Tercero.  
_Ah, puedo pasarlo sin ayuda.  
Sonreí.  
_Y, ¿quieres que te enseñe el resto de la casa?_ pregunté.  
El sonrió.  
_Si.  
_Bueno, ya conoces nuestro garage.  
Los dos nos reímos.  
_Muy... _lindo__ dijo.  
Agarré su mano y lo lleve hasta donde estaban las habitaciones.  
Abrí la puerta de la primera habitación.  
Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y con muchos cuadros.  
Había también una pequeña camilla y un estante lleno de medicinas. También había un enorme escritorio.  
Ahí estaba Carlisle, leyendo varios libros mientras escribía algo.  
Ese vampiro me sorprendía con todo lo que podía hacer.  
_Hola, Carlisle_ dije.  
_Hola_ dijo Carlisle.  
_Solo le enseñaba a Jacob la casa, así que...  
_Adelante, sigan_ dijo, con una sonrisa que resaltaba sus ojos dorados.  
Mi familia era hermosa. Todos se veían tan hermosos, parecían actores de cine. Hacían que me viera fea junto a ellos. Pero, eso no me importaba. Yo los quería. Eran mi familia.  
Llegamos hasta mi habitación.  
Nina salió rápidamente y frotó su cabecita contra mi pierna.  
_Hola, pequeña_ dije.  
_¿Que es eso?_ preguntó Jacob.  
_Es un regalo de Rose, Esme y Alice.  
_Sabia que esa rubia tenía algo que ver.  
_¿Qué? No me digas que no te gustan los gatos.  
_Ja, ja.

_¿Que?  
_Estúpida rubiecita.  
Rosalie asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
_¿Me hablabas, perrito?  
_Cuando escuchas "estúpida", sabes que te están hablando, ¿verdad, Rose?  
_Por eso Nessie prefiere a los gatos.  
.Al fin habia entendido el chiste.  
_Me pregunto si algun día dejarán de pelear_ dijo Nessie.

_Gracias por leer este capitulo :)_

_Por favor, comenten si les gustó, que le falta y que les gustaría ver en los próximos capitulos._

_:)_


	5. Amigo

:D

Me adelanté 2 días al viernes por que el viernes no me voy a poder conectar D:…

Porque va a ser mi cumpleaños :D

Y como regalo, de mi para ustedes, les regalo el capitulo que le va a ir dando forma a la historia… :D

Espero que les guste :)

**Amigo**

El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido.  
Nosotros íbamos a la escuela, mientras los lobos y Claire se quedaban en casa.  
Cuando me di cuenta, ya era sábado.  
Ese dia, mi famila habia ido a Canadá a cazar todo el dia.  
Los lobos se quedarian en casa para ser mis niñeras y las de Claire.  
Todos estabamos sentados en los sillones de la sala principal.  
Embry y Seth estaban discutiendo sobre heroes de accion, Leah estaba leyendo una revista, Claire veia en la pantalla de plasma las caricaturas, y Quil la observaba a ella. Jake estaba junto a mi.  
Era un sabado aburrido.  
_¿Y si vamos de caza? Solo nosotros, no vamos a ir muy lejos_ dije.  
_Si_ dijo Jacob.  
Los demas lobos se levantaron, menos Quil.  
_Lo siento, pero no puedo ir, me quedo con Claire_ dijo.  
Jacob se rió.  
Me hubiera reido y hubiera dicho algo, pero no podia...  
Tan solo ver la forma enque el la miraba, tan protector y cariñoso... Ella lo era todo para el.  
Salimos de la casa.  
Corrimos hasta que llegamos a la zona de caza.  
Olfatee si habia un animal cerca.  
Tuvimos que separarnos, para poder encontrar mas comida.  
Encontré algunos animales herbivoros, pero ningun puma.  
Seguí buscando, hasta que escuché un ruido extraño.  
Me acerqué lentamente.  
Vi una silueta borrosa que pasó cerca de mi.  
La seguí.  
La silueta se detuvo y permanecio inmovil.  
Luego, se acerco lentamente, hasta que pude distinguir lo que era.  
Tenia forma humana, pero no parecia humano. Su rostro era perfecto, con la nariz recta y los labios carnosos. Su cabello era rubio dorado y corto. Solo vestia unos pantalones y una camisa desabotonada, y se podian apreciar sus musculos. Su piel era palida. Parecia de 18 años, o menos.  
Al verme, sonrio de una forma extraña, pero solo por 5 segundos, luego puso cara de confusion.  
_¿Quien eres?_ pregunté, acercandome.  
_Mi nombre es David_ dijo.  
_Yo soy Renesmee_ dije.  
El se acercó lentamente.  
Pude notar que sus ojos eran dorados, como los ojos de un vampiro vegetariano.  
_¿Que eres?_ pregunto.  
_Soy mitad humana, mitad vampiro_ dije.  
El enarcó una ceja.  
_¿Eso existe?_ dijo.  
Sonreí.  
_Si, claro que si, verás... cuando una humana y un vampiro..._ empecé a decir.  
El se rió.  
_Si, entiendo, no necesito explicaciones_ dijo.  
Sonreí.  
_Y, ¿de donde eres?_ pregunté.  
_En realidad no lo recuerdo, hace dos años que soy así, pero nunca he probado la sangre humana_ dijo, con un tono raro en la voz.  
_¿Quieres conocer mi casa?_ dije_. Vivo cerca de aqui, ellos tambien viven de esta forma.  
_¿En serio? Gracias, Renesmee.  
_Puedes decirme Nessie.  
_Gracias, Nessie..._ dijo.  
Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con mis ojos.  
Veía algo raro en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, tranquilizante.  
Caminamos hasta el rio, donde nos deberiamos encontrar con los lobos.  
Ahi estaban.  
Al vernos, Jacob agarró mi brazo y se puso delante de mi.  
Embry, Leah y Seth entraron en fase.  
_Tranquilos, el es un amigo, se llama David, es vegetariano_ dijo.  
Los lobos se calmaron un poco.  
David arrugo la nariz.  
_¿Son licantropos?_ preguntó.  
_Si, pero no son malos_ dije.  
El sonrio, pero sin dejar de arrugar la nariz.  
_Emm... bueno... te creo_ dijo.  
Me reí tontamente, mientras escuchaba como rechinaban los dientes de Jacob.  
_Ven, mi casa esta por aqui_ dije.  
Llegamos a la casa.  
Y ahi estaba Bella, en el sofá junto a Quil y Claire.  
_¿Mamá? Creí que se irian todo el dia_ dije.  
_Asi era, pero no puedo dejarte aqui con un grupo de lobos, sobre todo por que Alice no puede ver nada_ dijo Bella.  
_Y... no confias en nosotros_ dijo Quil.  
_No, no es eso, es que..._ empezo a decir, fijando sus ojos en David_. ¿Y quien es el?  
_El es... lo encontré en el bosque, y pensé que podria ser una nueva adquisicion para el clan de Carlisle_ dije.

David sonrió.  
_Tal vez, pero no se que diga Carlisle al respecto_ dijo Bella.  
David fijo su mirada en Bella.  
_¿Pasa algo?_ le pregunté.  
El se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
_No, no pasa nada_ dijo.

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado.

Como leyeron, este capítulo fue el que le va a ir dando forma a la historia :)

Un pequeño párrafo del próximo capítulo:

__Hola, Ally_ dije.  
_ ¿Nessie? Ah, hola_ dijo Allyson.  
_Hola, Nessie_ dijeron los demás.  
_El es David, es... el sobrino de Esme, y vino a vivir con nosotros_ dije.  
Susan y Summer le sonrieron._

Jaja, el típico vampiro que deja deslumbradas a las humanas :)

El próximo viernes estará listo el próximo capítulo, porque, como les dije anteriormente, este viernes va a ser mi cumpleaños, y el mejor regalo que me pueden dar, es su review, opinen si les gustó este capítulo, que le falta, y que les gustaría ver en el próximo capítulo.

:)


	6. Sangre

Lamento haberme tardado en ponerlo, es que no tenia tiempo, y me salté un viernes, pero aquí esta :D

**Sangre**

Carlisle aceptó. Toda la familia recibió a David. Todos excepto Bella y los lobos.... Según ellos, el ocultaba algo. Tal vez era por culpa de ese estúpido prejuicio que tenían contra los vampiros... Pero Bella no tenía razón por la cual decir eso.  
El resto del fin de semana le enseñé a David el resto de la casa, y Alice y yo le compramos ropa y zapatos nuevos.  
Tia Rose se llevaba excelentemente bien con el. De esa manera me hubiera gustado que se llevara con Jacob.  
Volvía a ser lunes.  
Me vestí para ir a la escuela, y alimenté a mi mascota.  
Luego, salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala principal.  
Alice y Jasper estaban ahí.  
_¿Y David?_ pregunté.  
_Aquí estoy_ dijo, apareciendo detrás de mi.  
Llevaba una camisa ligeramente azul, unos pantalones color negro y unos zapatos negros.  
Se veía realmente bien.  
_¡Wow!_ dije.  
El frunció los labios.  
_¿Que?_ dijo.  
_Nada... es solo que..._ dije.  
_¿Que?_ dijo.  
Suspiré.  
_Hicimos una buena compra... mi tia Alice es experta en las compras_ dije.  
El sonrió.  
Sin querer, yo tambien sonreí.  
Escuche como rechinaron los dientes de Jacob, que acababa de llegar, y estaba junto a mi.  
_¿Ya nos vamos?_ preguntó.  
Fui por mi vaso de metal a la cocina.  
_Primero quiero desayunar_ dije.  
Tomé lentamente aquel líquido.  
Noté como David empezó a temblar.  
_Oh, lo siento_ dije, guardando mi vaso.  
_No... hay problema_ dijo, sonriendo.  
_Y... ¿nos vamos?_ dijo Emmett, apareciendo junto a David.  
Fuimos hacia el garage.

Abrí las puertas de mi Mustang.  
Me senté en el asiento del conductor y Jacob en el del copiloto.  
David se sentó en el asiento de atrás, junto a Seth, que aceptó venirse con nosotros.  
_Y... ¿tienes amigos humanos ahí?_ preguntó Seth.  
_Si, bueno... en realidad no son mis mejores amigas, pero me caen bien_ dije.  
_Ah, chicas_ dijo Seth.  
Asentí.  
_La líder se llama Allyson, y sus amigos son Leila, Susan, Summer, Joe, Zack y Jason_ dije.  
Seth suspiró.  
_Humanos_ dijo.  
Volteé hacia Jacob.  
El volteaba hacia otro lado.  
Vi al Volvo pasar junto a mí.  
Mi padre ya necesitaba un nuevo auto. Sería un buen regalo de navidad... y me alcanza.  
Con el dinero que tengo en el banco, podría comprar hasta 10 Volvos nuevos. O tal vez más.  
Probablemente un Ferrari Enzo seria un buen auto para el.  
Llegamos a la escuela, y todos nos observaban, como siempre.  
Jacob y Seth se reunieron con los demás lobos.  
Quil había acompañado a Claire a la escuela, y llegaría mas tarde.  
David y yo nos acercamos a Allyson

_Hola, Ally_ dije.  
_¿Nessie? Ah, hola_ dijo Allyson.  
_Hola, Nessie_ dijeron los demás.  
_El es David, es... el sobrino de Esme, y vino a vivir con nosotros_ dije.  
Susan y Summer le sonrieron.  
_Nessie, ¿podemos irnos?_ me susurró al oido.  
Asentí.  
_Bueno, nos vemos_ dije.  
_Adiós_ dijeron todos.  
Caminamos hasta donde estaba mi familia y los lobos.  
_Ya conociste la escuela, así que vamos a clases_ dije.  
Fui a mi primera clase. Historia.  
Me senté en mi asiento y saque mi libro.  
Me puse a garabatear la primera hoja.  
Tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar.  
¿Ahora que pasaría con Jake y yo?  
Aun no sabía lo que sentía por el. Pero me gustaría poder saberlo.

Y, además, el estaba enojado conmigo.  
El profesor llegó tarde, pero la clase fue interesante.

Hora del almuerzo. Genial.  
Tuvimos que juntar 3 mesas para poder sentarnos juntos.  
Yo era la única que tenia comida frente a mí.  
Mastiqué mi sándwich y lo tragué.  
No era mi favorito, pero podía vivir con eso.  
Terminando de almorzar, fui a mi clase de Biología.  
Después, fui al resto de mis clases.  
Solo faltaban dos clases más para irme a casa.  
Geografía. Genial.  
Y tendríamos compañero.  
Caminé hacia mi clase, pero alguien me detuvo.  
_Hola, Nessie_ dijo Allyson.  
_¿Ally?  
_Si, solo quería recordarte que el baile va a ser este viernes.  
_Gracias.  
Allyson siguió su camino hacia la clase de Historia.  
Entre a mi clase, y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Solo habia una hasta el fondo.  
La mesa no estaba vacía.  
Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté en mi asiento.  
_¿Ness?_ preguntó.  
_Oh... ¡Leah!_ dije, sonriendo.  
Ella estaba sentada junto a mi, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Jake siempre decía que ella era una amargada que no queria a nadie, y se la pasaba llorando por Sam. Pero al parecer, ya lo superó.  
Ahora era una de mis mejores amigas.  
_¡Genial! Ahora seremos compañeras_ dije.  
_En realidad...  
_¿Que ocurre?  
_Tu sabes quien... me dijo que viniera para hablar contigo.  
Puse los ojos en blanco.  
_Lo quiero, y mucho, pero ya me está hartando con su sobreprotección, ya se está poniendo peor que Edward cuando fuimos a Olympic hace 7 años.

__¡Edward! Ya cálmate, amor_ dijo Bella.  
_¡Estúpido perro! Te voy a matar_ dijo Edward.  
_Edward... tu sabes que no fue mi intención llevármela sin tu permiso, pero ella me insistió_ dijo Jacob.  
Me ruboricé y bajé la mirada.  
_¡Al diablo con eso! Me tenías que avisar._  
__Edward, por favor, cálmate_ dijo Esme.  
_¡Mierda!_ dijo el._

_Si, peor que eso, porque ayer, mientras paseábamos por ahí, como todos los domingos, Jacob se puso a decir millones de palabras, y creo que algunas son ilegales_ dijo Leah.  
Sonreí.  
_Mejor me voy, ya casi empieza mi clase de biología_ dijo.  
_Adiós_ le dije.  
Edward entró rápidamente al salón y se sentó junto a mi.  
_Las escuché hablar y además, tienes muy buenos recuerdos_ dijo.  
Me ruboricé.  
_¿Lo siento?_ dijo.  
_Pa... Edward_ dije, casi olvidando que aquí no le podía decir "papá"_, ya te has disculpado millones de veces, y mamá te perdonó a la primera.  
_Es cierto_ dijo el.  
Hubo un minuto de silencio. A excepción de las bullas que hacían nuestros compañeros.  
Edward, Bella, Jacob y Rosalie eran las personas mas cercanas que tenia. Los quería mucho.  
Jacob...  
Recordé su cara de desaprobación.  
No me gustaba enojarme con el.  
Sin querer, se me escurrió una lágrima de la mejilla.  
Lo heredé de mi madre.  
_No llores, cariño, ya se le pasará_ dijo Edward, secándome la lágrima.  
Puse mi mejilla sobre su hombro.  
Generalmente, las personas que más me consolaban eran Bella y Jacob. Pero nunca creí enojarme con Jacob... ¡Y por una tontería!  
_Eso es cierto_ dijo Edward_, esto no es más que una tontería.  
Sonreí.  
La clase terminó muy rápido.  
Al final de las clases, regresamos a casa.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Me gustaría que dejen su review, y opinen si les gusto, que le falta, y/o que les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos ;)


	7. Disculpa

**Al fin! Viernes! :D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disculpa**

Al llegar a casa, estacioné mi Mustang junto al Porsche de Alice.  
Ella y el resto de mis tíos tenían autos nuevos, pero del mismo modelo de siempre.  
Edward y Bella seguían con sus carros de hace 10 años.  
Le regalaría un auto a Bella, si no fuera porque se enoja cada vez que le doy un regalo comprado.  
Entré a la casa.  
Caminé directamente hacia el refrigerador y agarré un pedazo de queso.  
El queso era una de mis comidas humanas favoritas. Le seguían el pastel de chocolate, el helado de vainilla, el espaguetti, las crepas y las galletas oreo.  
_¿Quieres comer algo, cariño?_ preguntó Esme.  
_No, gracias_ le respondí.  
Caminé hacia mi habitación, y encendí la enorme pantalla de plasma.  
Le puse en Nickelodeon.  
Mi serie favorita. Genial.  
Ese capítulo ya lo había visto cientos de veces.  
Mientras lo veía, me quedé un poco adormilada.  
Empecé a cerrar los ojos, y me dormí.

__Nessie..._ dijo una voz ronca.__  
__Me puse a saltar por los charcos.__  
___¿Recuerdas a que vinimos? Estamos aquí para cazar, no para saltar_ dijo la misma voz ronca.__  
__Sonreí.__  
___Te reto a que no puedes atrapar a un oso más grande que el mío.__  
__Asentí.__  
___Y no hagas trampa.__  
__Me puse a dar saltitos, en busca de algún animal.__  
__Después de tanto buscar, al fin olfateé algo.__  
__Pero ese algo, en vez de alejarse de mi, se acercaba.__  
__Siguió acercándose más, hasta que por fin pude verlo.__  
__Ese rostro se me hacia extrañamente familiar.__  
__Todo se me hacia familiar, excepto los ojos, que brillaban rojos como la sangre.__  
__Otro ser, al parecer, su acompañante, bloqueó mi salida.__  
__El sol estaba en el centro del cielo... era mediodía.__  
__Los dos sonrieron, de una manera extraña... y saltaron._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.  
Alguien tocó la puerta.  
_Adelante_ dije.  
Jacob entró.  
Su rostro se veía un poco triste, y llevaba unos trozos de papel en la mano.  
_Nessie... ya se que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, y te pido disculpas por eso.  
_No... no te preocupes, Jake, tu sabes que te quiero, y mucho.  
_Yo tambien te quiero.  
Suspiró.  
Me dió los trozos de papel.  
Los leí.

_Estreno.__  
__La montaña zombie 2.__  
__6:30___

_¡Wow!_ dije, aún observando los boletos.  
_Y... para disculparme más aún, compré estos boletos.  
_¿Son para hoy?  
_Si.  
Sonreí.  
Observé mi reloj.  
¡Wow! Las 4:30.  
_Te veo en el garage_ le dije.  
Sonrió, y salio de la habitacion.  
Me metí a bañar rápidamente.  
Busqué entre mi ropa algo descente, sin éxito.  
Necesitaba ir de compras... y sin Alice.  
Hasta el fondo de mi closet, pude encontrar una blusa azul, y unos jeans. Pero antes de que los pudiera agarrar... Alice ya estaba junto a mi.  
_¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! No puedes llevar eso a una cita_ me regañó.  
_Si puedo, y además, no es una cita.  
_No importa. No saldras con eso mientras yo viva.  
_¿Cuando empiezo a quemarte?  
_Ja, ja.  
Crucé los brazos.  
_¿Por que me odias tanto?  
_Hago esto por que te quiero.  
Puse mala cara.  
Alice empezó a buscar entre toda esa ropa, y sacó unos leggins color blanco, una blusa que parecia vestido, color plateada, y unas zapatillas demasiado altas, del mismo color.  
_¿No es ilegal tener unas zapatillas tan altas?_ bromeé.  
Alice me hizo una mueca.  
_Vamos, Ness, no seas como tu madre.  
_A veces es bueno ser como ella.  
Alice puso mala cara.  
_Esta bien, usaré eso.  
_¡Wiii!_ dijo Alice, y salio dando saltitos.  
Me cambié rápidamente.  
Me solté el cabello, y me lo cepillé.  
Me habia cortado el cabello varias semanas antes de mudarnos a Juneau, pero seguia estando un poco largo. Lo que me gustaba de mi cabello era que es bastante facil de peinar.  
Caminé difícilmente por las escaleras.  
Papá estaba en la sala, jugando ajedrez con Carlisle.  
_Hola, papá, Carlisle_ saludé.  
_Hola, Nessie_ dijo Carlisle.  
_Hola, Ness_ dijo Edward.  
_Edward... ¿crees que podria ir al cine con... Jake?  
_Si, claro, Nessie.  
Asentí.  
Caminé, o, intenté caminar hacia el garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y me gustaría que me dieran su review, diciendo si les gusto, que le falta, y/o que les gustaría ver en los otros capítulos :)


	8. Accidente

Creo que en este capitulo si me tarde un poco y lo lamento, pero con la escuela y… ustedes ya saben. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

**Accidente**

Jacob me esperaba ahí.  
Llevaba puesta una playera casual color gris, unos pantalones de mesclilla y unos tenis.  
_¡Wow!_ dijo_ si hubiera sabido que iba a ser mas formal, me hubiera puesto algo mejor...  
_No... asi te ves bien_ dije, sonriendo.  
El también sonrió.  
_Gracias_ dijo.  
_Y, ademas, esta ropa fue idea de Alice.  
_Eso pensé.  
Sonreí.  
_Te ves hermosa_ dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.  
Me sonrojé.  
_Tu tambien... te ves muy... _guapo, _esa playera te sienta bien_ respondí.  
Incluso en su piel morena, pude ver que se sonrojaba.  
_Gracias, supongo.  
_De nada, supongo.  
Suspiró.  
_¿Sabes? La última ves que fui al cine fue hace 10 años, con Bella y un tipo llamado Mike Newton.  
_¡Wow! Mucho tiempo.  
_Y Mike se puso a vomitar.  
Me reí.  
Abrí las puertas de mi Mustang.  
_Nessie, me gustaria... si no te molesta..._ dijo, señalando el volante de mi auto.  
_Ah, claro_ dije, pasandome al asiento del copiloto.  
El manejaba rápido, pero no tanto como el resto de mi familia.  
En el camino, platicamos un poco y escuchamos música.  
Teniamos gustos muy parecidos.  
Al llegar al cine, compramos unas palomitas, y entramos a la pelicula.  
Estaba un poco aburrida, un poco falsa y exagerada.  
Jacob se reia cada 5 escenas. Era genial ir al cine con el.  
Al salír del cine, pasamos a la cafeteria a tomar algo.  
Yo pedí unas galletas y un poco de té. Jacob pidió un cafe grande y 5 sandwiches.  
_Hace tiempo que no veo a Emily, ¿como está? ¿Sam te ha dicho algo?_ pregunté.  
_Si... fue el cumpleaños... numero... 5 de... Janice Uley_ dijo Jake entre mordiscos.  
_¡Ah! La pequeña Janice, es tan linda, se parece a Emily, es la niña mas hermosa que jamas haya visto.  
_Parece que nunca te viste en un espejo.  
_Ja, ja.  
_En serio, eres hermosa.  
_Solo lo dices porque eres mi amigo.  
_Puedes preguntarselo a cualquiera, y te diran lo mismo.  
_Gracias.  
Entonces, nos empezamos a acercar cada vez mas, hasta llegar al punto en el que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.  
Podia sentir su respiracion en mi rostro.  
La camarera se acercó a nosotros, y retiró los platos de la mesa. Eso me hizo voltear hacia otro lado.  
Me puse mas roja que un tomate.  
No sabia que pensar, asi que decidí cambiar de tema.  
_Dice papá que tal vez vayamos a Florida las próximas vacaciones.  
_¿A visitar a Renée?  
_Si, la extraño mucho.  
El sonrió.  
Mi sonrisa favorita, ¿como podria resistirme?  
Tambien sonreí.  
_Aquí tienen la cuenta_ dijo la camarera.  
Saqué unos pocos billetes de mi bolsa.  
_¡Oh! No, deja que yo pague_ dijo Jacob.  
_¡Claro que no, Jake! Tu pagaste en el cine, yo pago aqui_ le recordé.  
_Ness...  
_Jake...  
Le di los billetes a la camarera.  
_Que les vaya bien_ dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
_Gracias_ dije.  
Caminé hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque.  
_¡Hey, Jake! Una carrera_ dije.  
_De acuerdo_ dijo el_, voltea hacia otro lado.  
Obedecí.  
Apenas pasaron 20 segundos, y escuché un rugido.  
Volteé hacia el otro lado.  
El ya se habia ido, pero pude olfatear el olor a licantropo.  
_¡Tramposo!_ le grité.  
Aunque se hubiera adelantado, si fuera a mi máximia velocidad, lo podria alcanzar facilmente.  
Empecé a correr rápidamente, y todo se empezó a ver borroso.  
Creo que habia marcado un record.  
De repente, empecé a sentir una escencia dulce y fria.  
De ahí, todo paso muy rápido.  
Mis pies se detuvieron, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodando hacia abajo de aquella enorme colina en el bosque en el que viviamos, y noté el olor a sangre de híbrido. Un segundo despues, empecé a sentir un ligero dolor en mi pierna y en mi brazo, que se fue haciendo mas fuerte cada vez.  
¿Me tropecé? Eso no puede ser posible, porque en veces anteriores, jamás me habia tropezado.  
Y aqui venia, lo peor de ser mitad humana.  
No podia ver bien, pero noté la presencia de un ser con la piel pálida y los ojos rojos, al parecer, mujer, que sonreía cerca de mi, y de ahí, perdí la consciencia.

--------------------------------------------------------

Pobre Ness! que habrá pasado con Jake?...

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que dejen su review! ;)


	9. Desaparicion

**Holaaa!! seeh! no es un ave! ni un avion!! soy yo!! despues d tantoo tiempoo d noo actualizar... peroo aqui stoy! xD****  
****Esperoo que les guste este capitulo =D******

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, y si esto era un sueño...  
__¡Nessie!_ dijo aquella voz, algo alarmada y preocupada.__  
___J... Jake... Jacob..._ logre decir.__  
__Pude ver la nube de humo púrpura que se halzaba en el viento.__  
___No te preocupes, cariño... todo estara bien_ dijo, con la voz mas dulce que pudo.__  
__Acaricio mi cabeza y besó mi frente con dulzura, y... desaparecio.___

Abrí los ojos, poco a poco, e intenté levantarme, pero no pude.  
Entonces, sentí unos brazos frios que me abrazaban y me cargaban, y en el estado en el que estaba, intenté aferrarme a ellos lo mas que pude.  
Alcé la mirada y vi el rostro que menos esperaba ver, pero me traia tranquilidad.  
Sonreí lo mas que pude, aunque me dolia todo, y hacia un intento por fingir que estaba bien y que no habia pasado nada, pero no pude ignorar el dolor.  
_¡Nessie!_ dijo, preocupado.  
No pude evitar que mis ojos producieran aquel líquido delatante, que tanto odiaba, y desgraciadamente, demostraba mi estado de animo.  
_David..._ dije.  
El me abrazó con mas intensidad que antes, y seco mis lagrimas.  
_Quiero ver a Jake... no se que pudo haber pasado con el, y..._ empecé a decir.  
El suspiró, y de repente, se vinieron a mi mente imagenes raras, una serie de colores que me traquilizaron un poco.  
_Tranquila, Ness... vamos a la casa, a que te revise Carlisle_ me dijo.  
Me llevo en brazos por el bosque hacia la casa Cullen, y entró por la ventana al estudio de Carlisle.  
El estaba leyendo un libro, mientras escribia unas notas en su cuaderno.  
Al vernos entrar, me arrebato de los brazos de David y me puso sobre su escritorio, tirando todo lo que habia en el.  
_¿Estas bien, cariño? ¿Que te paso?_ dijo con voz preocupada.  
_No se... lo unico que vi fue que Jacob y... _ empece a decir.  
En seguida, Edward y Rosalie abrieron la puerta de golpe y aparcieron detrás de mi.  
Mi padre me abrazó suavemente y me beso en la frente.  
_Hija... ¿estas bien?_ dijo.  
_Si... eso creo_ dije.  
Carlisle me revisó y sonrió.  
_Estas perfectamente bien cariño... tus heridas sanaron mucho mas pronto de lo que esperé gracias a que eres mitad vampiro_ dijo.  
Rosalie suspiró.  
_¿Y Bellz?_ pregunté.  
Mi madre entró por la ventana, y se sentó junto a mi.  
Me beso la frente y me sonrió.  
_Amor... ¿estas bien?_ preguntó.  
Sonreí.  
_¿No saben donde está Jake?_ pregunté, un poco mas tranquila.  
_No... no ha venido a la casa_ dijo Carlisle.  
Una gran tristeza invadio mi cuerpo.  
Mi padre me dio un gran abrazo.  
_Papá... si no es mucha molestia... me gustaria salir un momento y despejar las ideas de mi mente_ dije.  
El asintió.  
Salí de ahi, tomé las llaves de mi mustang y conducí hacia la ciudad.  
Hacia frio, pero no me importo en lo absoluto y conduci como si estuviera conduciendo por la playa en un dia de verano.  
Puse uno de los CDs que tenia por ahi, y me puse a cantar.  
Muse. Genial.  
_  
__Paranoia is in bloom__  
__The PR transmitions will resume__  
__They try to push us and keep us all dumbed down__  
__And hope that we will never see the truth around__  
_  
Empecé a conducir mas lento cuando vi las primeras casas.  
Estacioné mi auto en el estacionamiento de un restaurant.  
Caminé por los alrededores del lugar, observando cuidadosamente cada lugar de la ciudad.  
Entonces, vi un lugar que me lleno de curiosidad.  
Sabia perfectamente que era ese lugar, y que me esperaba... pero decidi entrar.  
Suspiré, me llené de valor, y di un paso hacia adelante.

**Speroo q les haya gustadoo! quieroo preguntarles sii... qieren ver lemmon en el prox. cap?? sii! asii como lo leen!! LEMMON!!! =D****  
****Uds diganmee! si o no al lemmon? =D**

**Special thankz to:****  
****Pelusaah! thankz x tu ayudaa!! estee capituloo no hubieraa sidoo posiblee sin tu ayudaa!****  
****Daniii!! thankz x las palabrass d animoo! tambn thankz a Mariana(siojanee!)! =D las qieroo!****  
****Mis BFF Sam, Pao y Mari! ^^ LQM!!! estee fic sta dedicadoo sobre todoo para tii Marii... que se que mueress x Ed y Jake! (quien no? xD)****  
****My family!******

**Estee cap es su regaloo d añoo nuevo! =) ... retrasadoo xD**


	10. Probabilidades

_**Helloo!! Actualizando de nuevo… intentando recuperar tiempo perdido… =S**_

_**Aqii esta el capi… con 1 semana de anticipación! xD**_

_**Esperoo q les guste ;)**_

* * *

La mayoría de los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Unos cuantos personajes y la historia es mia.

David P.O.V.

Caminé por el bosque, en busca de alguna distraccion.  
Toda mi corta vida como vampiro habia cazado humanos, pero ahora tendria que alimentarme de sangre animal para poder seguir fingiendo ser el "lindo David" que aparentaba ser con los Cullen...  
Continué caminando, hasta que ví una sombra que se acercaba a mi tambaleandose.  
Cayó al suelo e intento levantarse.  
Me reí un poco, pero luego aparenté tener preocupacion, por qué, por sus risos color bronce, sabia de quien se trataba.  
Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, y la ayude a levantarse.  
Me concentré.  
_¡Nessie!_ dije.  
Tenia un fuerte olor a alcohol.  
_Pero... ¿que sucedio?_ dije.  
Acaricio mi mejilla y pude ver todo lo que habia sucedido con anterioridad.  
Me quedé en shock.  
Ella se acercó a mi y me dirigio una sonrisa juguetona.  
Aplastó sus labios (aun con olor a alcohol) sobre los mios.  
Al principio intenté seguirle el beso, pero luego, me mantuve lo mas inmovil que pude.  
Ella se dirigió a mi camisa y comenzóa desabotonarla.  
Comenzó a besarme el cuello, aunque yo seguia inmovil.  
Me concentré un poco, y un reflejo me acercó a Nessie y me hizo besarla apasionadamente. Maldito don...  
Destruí su chaqueta gruesa, y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con su blusa...  
Mi cabeza procesó todo en un segundo e imediatamente separé a Nessie de mi.  
La cargué en brazos, alejando mis brazos lo mas posible de ella.  
_Será mejor que te lleve a casa_ le dije.  
_Yo puedo hacer eso_ dijo una voz grave, furiosa.  
Estaba frente a mi, y solo vestia unos shorts, lo que dejaba ver sus increibles musculos.  
Me miró amenazadoramente y me arrebató a Nessie.  
La cargó y la miró con ternura.  
_Cariño... ¿estas bien?_ preguntó.  
_¿Jake?_ preguntó.  
_Mi niña... me podrias decir... ¿por que hueles a alcohol?_ preguntó con tono curioso.  
_Yo... yo..._ intentó decir.  
_No puedes volver a tu casa asi, cariño.  
Ella lo abrazó y el le dio un beso en la frente. Esa escena me conmovia... como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.  
Pasó caminando a mi lado, mientras me observaba con ojos furiosos, como si ella fuera de su propiedad, y yo se la estuviera robando.  
Intenté seguirlos, pero algo me obligo a quedarme en el lugar donde estaba.  
Escuché un siseo en los arboles, y me acerqué a ellos.  
Ahi aparecio, sentada en una rama.  
Su cabello caía como una cascada dorada sobre su espalda, y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.  
_David... dijo, con voz suave.  
_Juliet..._ dije, con voz furiosa.  
Ella se rió.  
_Dime, hermanito... ¿que ha pasado ultimamente?_ preguntó con cierto tono de sarcasmo.  
Le dirigí una mirada furiosa.  
Ella se acercó a mi, y mientras me sujetaba del cuello, susurraba en mi oido:  
_Escuchame David Alexander... tu sabes perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacerles a ti y a nuestra querida familia humana... pobre Annie... saliendo de su clase de piano... le podria pasar algo...  
_Pero... ¡ella tambien es tu hermana!  
Ella me dirigió una sonrisa malvada con aquellos labios rojos carnosos, detras de los cuales, se encontraban peligrosos colmillos.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V.

Mis heridas ya habian sanado, ya podria regresar a casa...  
Caminé en mi forma humana, hacia la casa Cullen.  
Hasta que sentí su olor... aquel olor que me volvia loco, el olor mas hermoso del mundo, mezclado con... ¿alcohol?  
Dejé que mis instintos me llevaran, y cuando alzé la mirada, ella estaba ahi... con el chupasangre.  
Si observe bien, ellos se estaban besando, y el acababa de separarse de ella.  
_Será mejor que te lleve a casa_ dijo el chupasangre.  
_Yo puedo hacerlo_ dije, con la voz mas tranquila que pude.  
Tomé a Nessie en mis brazos y le di un beso en la frente.  
Tenia los mismos rasgos de aquel vampiro al que yo odié una vez, pero a ella jamás la podria odiar... porque era mi niña y siempre lo será, no importa que decida hacer con su vida.  
_Cariño... ¿estas bien?_ pregunté, preocupado.  
_¿Jake?_ preguntó, con su linda voz.  
_Mi niña... me podrias decir... ¿por que hueles a alcohol?_ pregunté.  
_Yo... yo..._ intentó decir.  
Puse mi dedo en sus labios, y sonreí.  
_No puedes volver a tu casa asi, cariño.  
Salí de ahí con Nessie en brazos, y caminé hacia el auto de Bella, que habia tomado "prestado".  
La acosté en el asiento trasero del auto, y conducí hasta una cafeteria.  
Le dí un café americano.  
_Esto te hará sentir mejor_ dije.  
Ella obedeció y se lo tomó todo.  
Pasaron las horas, y ella, gracias a mi café y a su naturaleza vampirica, se repuso rapidamente, solo que con un poco de dolor de cabeza.  
Ambos estabamos sentados en el asiento trasero del ferrari.  
De pronto, ella me abrazó.  
_Jacob... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ me dijo, con la voz mas linda que pudo... eso era demasiado, tomando en cuenta su nivel de lindura.  
_Claro, Ness_ dije.  
_¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?_ preguntó.  
Pasaron 5 segundos para que se me ocurriera una buena excusa.  
_Volvi a Forks, tuve que atender unos asuntos_ dije.  
Ella puso mala cara.  
_Jacob Black... tu nunca me habias mentido_ dijo con voz un poco enojada.  
_Renesmee..._ intenté decirle.  
Le di un abrazó y me cambié hacia el asiento del conductor.  
_Vamos a casa..._ le dije.

* * *

_**Sii chicos… decidi no poner el lemmon en este capitulo… =S**_

_**Pero es no significa q no habrá lemmon! ;)**_

_**Los qiero! Y me gustaría q dejaran un review con su opinión, y q les gustaría ver en los próximos capitulos! =)**_


	11. Mentira?

_Siglos sin actualizar… so sorry… =( pero aqi estaa =D_

* * *

Renesmee P.O.V.

Todo el camino hacia la casa la pasamos en silencio.  
Observaba el cielo oscuro dese el parabrisas del auto, contanto los postes de luz, hasta que perdí la cuenta...

_Desperté en un bosque...__  
__Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la fria oscuridad... hasta que vi una luz...__  
__Eran los ojos de un lobo, brillantes con la luz de la luna.__  
__El se acercó a mi, con una mirada furiosa...__  
__Del otro lado del bosque, apareció una criatura pálida, musculosa y con ojos rojos como la sangre...__  
__Los dos se atacaron entre sí y se destrozaron frente a mi, como si fueran dos animales que pelearan contra su enemigo natural... y así era...__  
__Peleáron por un momento, y luego me observaron como si yo fuera la presa de ambos animales...__  
__Cada uno tomo uno de mis brazós y tiró de ellos fuertemente...__  
__Solté un grito ensordecedor.__  
_  
_¡Nessie! ¿estas bien?_ dijo una voz ronca y suave a la vez, que me regresó a la realidad.  
Le dí un abrazo y el acarició mi cabello.  
Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre...  
Recordaba perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido en el bosque, y eso me confundia mas...  
¿Tal vez me estaba enamorando? ¿O sería solamente un espejismo?  
Pero... Jacob no me era indiferente...  
Debí decirdir esto, y pronto, o iba a terminar explotando...  
Pasaron los dias sin cambio alguno, a excepcion de que ultimamente no veía tanto a David, y las pocas veces, solo deciamos "hola", y continuabamos por nuestro camino.  
El lunes en la mañana conducí hacia la escuela como siempre.  
Me estacioné entre el ferrari de mi tio Jasper y el Jetta de Allyson.  
Bajé de mi auto y caminé hacia la escuela.  
Entré a la primera clase, donde tenia como compañera a Leah.  
El resto de las clases pasaron volando, porque, realmente no presté atencion a lo que pasaba... solo estaba concentrada en mi mente... en mis pensamientos.  
Edward se dio cuenta de ello... y de lo que habia pasado en el bosque aquel dia... por eso supuse que su expresion habia cambiado tan rápidamente de relajada a furiosa en un segundo.  
Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, me senté en una mesa solitaria, alejada de todos.  
Apenas le habia dado una mordida a mi manzana, y Jacob ya estaba a mi lado.  
_¿Puedo?_ pregntó, acercandose a una silla.  
_Claro_ dije.  
La empujó lo mas cerca posible hacia mi y se sentó en ella.  
Sonreí.  
Acerqué mi manzana hacia el y le dije:  
_¿Quieres?  
_Gracias_ contestó.  
Le dió una mordida del otro lado y la dejó sobre la mesa.  
Extañaba los viejos momentos que soliamos pasar cuando yo era mas pequeña... solo eramos el y yo... nada mas.

_Flashback:___

__Que lindo atardecer_ dije, observando al horizonte desde la playa de La Push.__  
___Si... es muy lindo_ dijo mientras suspiraba.__  
__Mientras amos observabamos el hermoso atardecer, se escapó una sonrisa de mi rostro.__  
___Jacob... te quiero mucho... y no quiero que nada nos sepre nunca_ le dije.__  
___No... nada nos separará, siempre estaremos juntos...__  
___¿Promesa de lobo?__  
__Se rió en voz baja.__  
___Promesa de lobo._  
__Una amistado tan fuerte como el sol del mediodia._

Suspiré.  
_Me gustaria saber... ¿como cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros?... es decir... soliamos divertirnos, y ahora casi no nos vemos_ dije, en voz baja, mientras Jacob conducía mi Mustang hacia la casa.  
El puso mala cara.  
_¿Quieres saber realmente la razón?  
_Si...  
Se estacionó en la carretera y caminó hacia el interior del bosque nevado.  
Hacía mucho frio, y habia dejado mi sueter en el auto, pero no parecia importarme.  
_¡Todo esto es por culpa de ese maldito chupasangre!_ gritó.  
_Jacob...  
_No, Nessie... nuestra amistad está siendo arruinada por culpa de ese chupasangre, ¿no ves como te manipula con su mente para que hagas lo que a el se le antoje?  
_¡Eso es mentira, Jacob Black!  
_Solo Bella y yo nos damos cuenta, pero ella no está segura...  
_¿Tienes pruebas?  
_No, pero...  
_¡Pero nada! El es mi amigo, al igual que tu, y si eso te molesta, me da igual, tu no eres el centro del mundo.  
_Yo solo quiero que estés bien, Nessie...  
_Tu no eres nadie para decidir sobre mi vida...  
Al decirle eso, el suspiró y se alejó de ahí con una cara de tristeza y preocupacion.  
Segundos mas tarde, a lo lejos, escuché el aullido de un lobo.

Bella P.O.V.

Esto no podia ser posible...  
Estaba casi segura de que David planeaba algo, y tenia que averiguarlo, a cualquier costo...  
Pero... ¿que podia hacer yo? solo era un simple escudo... no tenia ese don... solo era intuicion.  
_¿Que piensas?_ preguntó Edward, interrumpiendo aquel flujo de ideas que intentaba llegar a mi mente.  
Sonreí.  
De pronto, me llego una gran idea.  
Tomé mi celular y marqué rápidamente el número.  
_¿Hola?_ contestó una voz grave.  
_¡Eleazar! Tengo que pedirte un favor...  
_¡Claro, Bella! Pide lo que quieras...

* * *

_Espero qe les haya gustadoo y esperoo sus reviews ;)_


End file.
